There are game machines in which a plurality of players alternately operates an operating unit in tune with a rhythm of music. Of the game machines, there has been known a game machine in which a plurality of players play a game, and each player alternately operates the operating unit while deciding a next player to operate an operating unit through an operation of the operating unit (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Further, there has been known a game machine in which a game is played such that two players alternately hit back an object indicating an operation timing, and the velocity of the object moving toward the other party side changes according to the position of the object at a point in time when each player hits the object back (for example, see Patent Literature 2).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-236243 and    Patent Literature 2: JP-A No. 2000-155543.